Incorregiblemente Kakashi Hatake
by Zory
Summary: Todas conocemos a Kakashi Hatake, siempre con sus manias y tardanzas...esta ultima le traera graves problemas: Llegar siempre tarde pero...¿Seria posible que Kakashi llegara tarde al día de su boda? xD ::ONE SHOT::


_**Nota de Autora**__: No se como sean las bodas japonesas, pero…Voy a describir esta como si fuera una de las que estamos acostumbradas, ya sabéis, con vestido blanco, iglesia etc.…_

…_**Incorregiblemente Kakashi Hatake…**_

Una mañana como otra cualquiera en la Villa de Konoha, bueno…en realidad no es otro un día cualquiera, no todas las mañana uno de los jounin de la Villa se casa, y menos…Kakashi Hatake. Ya llegaban meses de relación, y ella estaba segura de dar el paso, en cuanto a el…se encogía de hombros como si la situación y su vida no fueran a cambiar en absoluto.

Todos sabían de su impuntualidad, todos sabían que aunque la boda fuera a las ocho en punto de la mañana…se terminaría celebrando, si tenían suerte, al medio día, como siempre…Kakashi llegaría tarde, con una excusa tonta y finalmente se celebraría la boda…

A ella, sinceramente, no le importaba, le quería, le amaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a que el llegara tarde, en todas las citas que tenían juntos, tras alguna misión o cuando tenían tiempo…siempre llegaba tarde, con alguna ridícula excusa y por supuesto lo tendría en cuenta a la hora de estar delante del altar.

Esa mañana, su boda, la boda de ambos. Toda la Villa invitada, por supuesto a las ocho de la mañana solo estaban el equipo siete, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya en la iglesia. El resto llegarían más tarde ¿Para que llegar ahora? Total…el novio llegara tarde…como siempre.

La novia, esa mañana estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, su cabello recogido, sus labios perfectamente perfilados, sus ojos maquillados de forma suave. Su vestido era una maravilla, una hermosura, blanco con algunos pliegues, era largo llegando a tocar el suelo, con escote generoso y con la espalda al descubierto. Muchos le habían dicho que usara velo, pero ella se negaba a usarlo, ya era suficiente con que Kakashi usara esa maldita mascara como para que a ella tampoco se le viera la cara… ¡Eso sería el colmo! Llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores, después de todo…Ino y su familia se lo habían preparado para ese día tan especial…

A las nueve, poco a poco los invitados, los más ha cercanos a la pareja, fueron llegando; Asuma, Kurenai, Gay, Iruka, Anko y sus respectivos equipos, por supuesto…a sabiendas de que el novio…llegaría tarde…como siempre.

La novia por su parte, no se preocupaba, conocía demasiado bien a ese ninja como para empezar a preocuparse por el ahora, ella, estaba en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia, a la espera de que Kakashi llegara, junto a ella, sus damas de honor, las cuales poco a poco fueron llegando con sus senseis: Sakura, con un vestido largo con escote de pico de color ¿a que no adivináis? Rosa…, Ino, con un vestido igual que del de su compañera pero de color Amarillo, Hinata, al igual que las anteriores pero de color azul, y por ultimo Ten-Ten, vestido igual que las otras chicas pero con la diferencia del color, el verde suave. El orden en el cual tenían que salir era el mismo por los que fueron nombradas y por supuesto, iban acompañadas con sus respectivas parejas, y cada uno, tendría que llevar su corbata del mismo color que la acompañante: Sasuke con esmoquin negro y corbata rosa, al principio rehusó a llegar ese color de corbata pero…tras una larga y profunda charla con Kakashi…no le quedo de otra, Shikamaru, acompañante de Ino, esmoquin igual de negro que el de Sasuke corbata amarilla como la de ella, no dijo nada al respecto solo lo de siempre _"Que Problemático"_ , Naruto, compañero de Hinata, su corbata era azul, no pareció molestarle, aunque prefería una naranja…Tras un pequeño "chantaje" cedió rápidamente ¿Cuál era el chantaje? Comerse todo el ramen que quisiera en el banquete de bodas…Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, el compañero de Ten-Ten, Neji, corbata de color verde…al principio no le agradaba el color, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a verlo en el de Gay y Lee pero…tras una larga conversación con Gay…tuvo que ceder, o la corbata verde o todo el traje verde…prefirió lo primero, después de todo…no quería que se le mezclase la rareza de su sensei.

Las diez de la mañana, empezaron a llegar más familiares y amigos, entre ellos, El Clan Hyuga al completo, el Clan Aburrame, dejando los insectos fuera claro…, El Clan Nara, El Clan Inuzuka entre otros…Poco a poco acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos, a la espera del novio.

Respecto a la novia, estaba la mar de tranquila, terminando de arreglarse. Lo que las personas veían como una falta de respecto por parte de Kakashi…ella lo vio como algo que se podía aprovechar: No se tuvo que levantar temprano para preparase, no tubo prisas a la hora de alistarse entre otras cosas…ella supo aprovechar la impuntualidad de Kakashi.

Los invitados, mientras, para matar al gusanillo, hablaban sobre temas de actualidad, entre otras cosas, había que hacer tiempo hasta que llegara el ninja copión. Jiraiya, al no tener quien llegara a la novia al altar se había ofrecido para llegarla el mismo pero…Kakashi se había negado en rotundo, sabía del escote que su hasta ahora prometida y futura esposa iba a llegar, no quería que a mitad del camino le estuviera mirando descaradamente el escote, ¡Ese escote era suyo y de nadie más! Al final, en encargado de tal honor no sería otro que Gay, vestido totalmente de verde, eso si, un esmoquin elegante pero…verde. Este, se había ofrecido, y Kakashi no se negó…más que nada para no escucharle diciendo cosas como: _"Mi eterno rival…has ganado esta partida pero yo ganaré la siguiente"_ Entre otras cosas, sumado a lloriqueo y orgullo de la llama de la juventud como decía este sensei. Tsunade, estaba hablando con Shizune sobre apuestas, había apostado que Kakashi llegaría puntual, ¡Era el día de su boda! Tenía que llegar temprano…Todos los invitados que la escucharon se alarmaron al oírlo, definitivamente ese hombre iba a llegar tarde…MUY tarde.

Los canes de Kakashi, que en ese momento se encontraban delante del altar, habían decidido ir a por el novio, no querían que Kakashi llegara tarde ¡Y menos el día de su boda! Que llegara tarde cualquier otro día…menos ese.

A las once, algunos jounin, chunin y genin fueron llegando, sin contar con los ambus que poco a poco se agruparon en las puertas. El estado de los invitados era ya de desesperación y aburrimiento aun así, por compromiso y amistad con ambas parejas…debían quedarse allí, a la espera de un hombre que…como siempre…iba a llegar tarde.

La desesperación poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor cuando toco la campana, indicando que eran las doce del día;

Sasuke y Neji como buenos acompañantes no les quedo de otra, por obligación de sus chicas, ir a buscar bebidas para todas, estaban sedientas, Shikamaru estaba jugando al Shogi, juego que, inteligentemente llego para no aburrirse, empezó una partida con la novia, la cual…estaba perdiendo en esos momentos, respecto a Naruto…bueno, que decir de el ninja imperativo pues…que esta imperativo ¿No? Desinquieto, de un lado a otro maldiciendo a Kakashi una y otra vez…Mientras las chicas estaban más calmadas, o todo lo calmadas que puedan estar…Sakura e Ino discutían, Hinata y Ten-Ten hablaban sobre…a saber que cosas, seguramente de chicos ya que ambas estaban sonrojadas, ambas mirando la dirección en las que se encontraban sus acompañantes, Neji y Sasuke ya habían vuelto con las bebidas…Mientras la novia perdía por segunda vez al Shogi con Shikamaru…

A las doce y media terminaron de llegar los invitados a sabiendas que no llegaban puntuales pero por lo menos antes que el novio, se colocaron en sus asientos…Kurenai mandaba miradas furtivas a Asuma diciendo _"Como se te ocurra mirar a otra…"_ que el interpretaba como _"Te Quiero…no espero salir de este lugar para…ejem, ejem"_ Teniendo en cuenta que Asume estaba sentado al lado de Jiraiya…normal que la pobre chica estuviera tan nerviosa. Anko por su parte, estaba hablando animadamente con Iruka…Gay con Lee hablando sobre la llama de la juventud la cual, según ellos le faltaba a Kakashi…Mientras Tsunade se bebía la segunda botella de sake, Shizune juraba que la Hokage no llegaría cuerda a el banquete y Jiraiya ya llevaba cuatro cachetadas, y tres patadas en…sin cometarios, por parte de las mujeres jóvenes y bonitas que estaban en la iglesia…

Los canes, acaban de regresar de su búsqueda furtiva de Kakashi Hatake, la cual…no dio resultados positivos, el ninja no se encontraba en la Villa…o eso decían ellos. No le encontraron, los invitados ante esto temieron: _¿Sería posible que Kakashi la hubiera dejado en el altar? _

Tsunade estaba segura de que no estaba en una misión, después de todo…se había encargado específicamente de que el ninja copión no hubiera tenido misiones durante esa semana…por la boda claro. Entonces la pregunta de todos quedaba en el aire, _¿Dónde estaba él?_

Una y media del medio día, las cosas entre los invitados seguían iguales, después de lo ocurrido, avisaron a la novia de ello, ella, por su parte no mostró ademán de preocupación, seguramente se habría perdido en el camino de la solía decir el, pidió que se calmaran todos…que Kakashi llegaría de un momento a otro…Todos los invitados hicieron caso a la novia, en todo menos en lo que decía que Kakashi llegaría de un momento a otro…Tsunade, por ello, mando a los ambus a buscar a Kakashi…solo por si acaso…

Las dos y cuarto del medio día, los ambus regresan sin noticias del novio, se colocan en sus asientos, rezando que el ninja llegue y por supuesto con una buena excusa. En el vestuario donde esta la novia, las damas de honor y sus acompañantes, las cosas están iguales: discusiones, bebidas, juegos, de lo cual la novia ya estaba empezando a cansarse, no por el jugar sino…por perder…entre otras cosas…

De repente, a las tres menos cuarto, se escucha un PUM en la entrada de la iglesia, el novio hace su aparición. Todos lo miran con cara de malas que el interpreta como _"Perfecto, empecemos"_ Y se dirige sin dar explicaciones al altar.

Gay asiente que el ninja copión no le va a decir nada de donde estuvo, y va a buscar a la novia…segundos después todo empieza a ir en orden, la música empieza a sonar, las damas de honor caminan con sus acompañantes y por último la novia junto a Gay. Esta, seria mientras Gay intentaba por todos los medios acaparar la atención de la gente, para que no la notara tal y como estaba…Los invitados podrían jurar que estaba cabreada.

Gay entrego a la novia a Kakashi, ella por su parte elevo la mano a la cara del ninja, los invitados contando con las damas de honor y el propio ninja se esperaban una tremenda cachetada, por ello cerraron los ojos, no querían ver ese momento, aunque…entendían a la novia, la cachetada era inminente …pero nunca llego, segundos después abrieron los ojos, y vieron a el ninja tan sorprendido como ellos, sin mascara y con tremendo beso que le estaba dando la prometida, por el momento, a el joven. Después de ello le coloco la mascara y sonrió.

-Y ahora bien…-suspiro- ¿Qué excusa me tienes para hoy?- pregunto ella, sabiendo y conociendo tan bien al ninja. Este, dudo unos segundos se coloco bien el esmoquin negro que traía puesto y coloco una de sus manos en su nuca, ella puso jurar ver una sonrisa tras la mascara.- Te perdiste por el camino de la vida- dudo- ¡Oh ya se! te encontraste con un gato negro…o con un sapo- dijo ella con deje divertida.

-Digamos que…-dudo, no sabía si era buena excusa- Me encontré con una abuelita por el camino-sonrió, sabia que a ella no le importaba su impuntualidad, después de todo...se lo compensaba con sus buenas noches juntos.

-Con una abuelita ¡eh! –se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla, cubierta por la mascara- Buen chico, así me gusta, ayudando a las abuelitas indefensas…Deberías fundar una ONG,- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos los invitados estaban en estado de shock., como era posible que ella no se enfadara con el.- ¿De verdad ayudaste a una abuelita?- dijo ella, sabiendo que le iba a responder.

-¡Y además le llegue el equipaje!- dijo el, con una sonrisa, mientras ella cogia sus manos y las entrelazaba, después de un sonoro beso en la mejilla, nuevamente empezó a sonar la música, ya había absoluto silencio, sin contar al cura que estaba recitando su sermón habitual…Mientras decían el si quiero, por la mente de ella solo pasaba una cosa.

_¡Espero que esta noche me lo compense!…Cabrearse… ¿Para que? Conozco a Kakashi, se como es, se de lo que es capaz de hacer…era inevitable que llegara tarde…el siempre, el era…Incorregiblemente Kakashi Hatake…_

**Espero que os haya gustado este ****ONE SHOT, y que por supuesto sea de vuestro agrado, No he puesto nombre a la novia…podéis pensar que sois vosotras mismas xD, Muchos besitos con Sabor a Kakashi… ¡Nos leemos!**

**Pos data: ¡¡Lo siento!! si no os gusta…pero…lo escribí en un arranque de locura…¿Todos tenemos derecho a una locura al día no? xD**


End file.
